Energy Balancer
The , also known as Energy Equalizer and E. Balance, is an item that recovers energy from the Special Weapons with less energy when the player takes a Weapon Energy item without the need to select a weapon before taking it. However, if the player wishes to refill a specific weapon, equipping that weapon will cause the obtained weapon energy to fill that weapon instead of other weapons. It appears in Mega Man 6 and Mega Man 7 as a hidden item, and can be bought in shops in later games. In the Mega Man X and Mega Man ZX series, the function of the Energy Balancer is part of the playable characters by default. A more powerful variant, the Energy Balancer Neo, appears in Mega Man 11, which allows weapon energy to transferred to all weapons (including Rush) simultaneously when a Weapon Energy Capsule is picked up. Appearances *It first appears as a secret item in Mega Man 6. It is found in Tomahawk Man's stage, in a room that can only be accessed with Power Mega Man, where Proto Man gives it to Mega Man. *In Mega Man 7, it can be bought in Big Eddie with 240 Bolts after finding Auto's Hyperbolt, or found in Shade Man's stage using the Search Rush under the portrait of Dr. Wily. *In Mega Man 8, it can be bought in Dr. Light's Laboratory with 5 Bolts. *In Mega Man 9, it costs 100 Screws. *In Mega Man 10, it costs 100 Screws when using Mega Man and 150 Screws with Proto Man and Bass. *In Mega Man 11, it costs 100 Bolts (Mega Man automatically starts with it in Newcomer Mode), while the Energy Balancer Neo costs 250 (125 in Newcomer mode) Bolts. Due to them being the same type of item, only one may be equipped at a time. *In Mega Man & Bass, it costs 120 Screws. *In Mega Man IV, it can be exchanged by 150 P Chips. *In Mega Man V, it can be exchanged by 140 P Chips. *In Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, it costs 150 Screws. In this game, the energy of Special Weapons is refilled when they aren't equipped even without the Energy Balancer, but without it, the weapon energy will be given to the first weapon in the menu with reduced energy instead of the one with lowest energy. *In Mega Man ZX Advent, an Energy Balancer appears in Floating Ruins 3 as one of the four artifacts to retrieve in a sidequest for a Sub Tank. It is called the Old Balancer in the game, and is said to be a concept that is now taken for granted, but before they came along, unused energy was simply wasted into the atmosphere. Energy Saver The is an item from Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha that reduces the amount of energy used by Special Weapons, allowing them to be fired more times. In Mega Man 8, it costs 6 Bolts and is available after completing Duo's stage. In Mega Man & Bass, it costs 200 Screws, and in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha 150 Screws. The Energy Saver also appeared as a Part in Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6, Mega Man Xtreme 2, and the Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 4-''6''. Power Generator The is an item from Mega Man V that has the same effect as the Energy Saver. The item becomes available for free by collecting the four crystals in the stages of Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto and Uranus. Gallery MM6ProtoMan.png|Proto Man giving the Energy Balancer in Mega Man 6 MM7RushSearchEnergyBalancer.png|Rush finding the Energy Balancer in Mega Man 7 R6EnergyBalancer.png|Proto Man giving the Energy Balancer for Mega Man in the Rockman 6 manga. R7EnergyBalancer.jpg|Energy Balancer in the Rockman 7 manga. 4KomaEnergyBalancer.png|Energy Balancer in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man 11 items Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha items Category:Mega Man ZX Advent items